Pervertida Presidenta
by Matias-DM31
Summary: En la secundaria de Fairy Tail la infame presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene un secreto, de esto cierta demonio se aprovechara para crear un plan que la ayudara tanto a ella como a cierto chico problema. (Leve: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale y OcxMirajane/ Mencion: Jerza/ Pareja principal: OcxErza)


**Holiii... :v como están gente cuyo nombre no me se ni me interesa, hoy les traigo mi segundo fic que sera un one-shot Lemon sobre Erza y mi Oc Dexter Madness, en el también habrá unos breves momentos sobre otras parejas, las principales.**

 **Es mi primer fic lemon así que no se si lo hice bien o no así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-No soy dueño de los personajes de Fairy Tail, esos son propiedad de Mashima (cagadas locas), los Oc's si son propiedad mía.**

 **-Como advertencia en el fic puede haber personalidades algo alejadas de las originales.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo dando un cálido día a los alumnos de la secundaria de Fairy Tail.

Esta era una de las escuelas que representaban la ciudad seguida muy de cerca por la secundaria de Sabertooh y la de Blue Pegasus por lo que había un extenso alumnado en esta escuela de todo tipo... pero esto es solo mero relleno para el Fic...

Esta vez nos centraremos en cierta alumna que resultaba ser la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria, la siempre seria y estricta Erza Scarlet, una chica que lograba helar la sangre de todos aquellos que osaban no seguir las reglas del instituto al pie de la letra, que tenia a todos los chicos, y una que otra chica, encandilados por su belleza y era el ejemplo a seguir de todos, mas aun así esta figura autoritaria tenia un pequeño GRAN secreto que muy pocos, por no decir casi nadie, conocía...

Su paso era pausado, sudaba a mares y su cara estaba sonrojada, esta vez pensó que se había pasado, era la primera vez haciendo algo como esto pero sin duda le estaba siendo muy placentero... ya casi llegaba... camino paso a paso, se dio cuenta que a cada paso se ganaba una mirada extrañada de los alumnos que pasaban a su lado... en medio del patio... asiendo algo como esto? estaba loca... pero le parecía increíble, no creía que las chicas de sus mangas, historia y novelas eróticas sintieran algo como esto... se sentía condenadamente excitante, una mórbida excitación la atacaba a cada paso...

-Ara-ara, presidenta... esa no creo que sea la exprecion debida de alguien como usted...- la voz dulce pero burlona de la bella demonio de Fairy Tail le llego a los oídos, se giro lentamente para verla por sobre el hombro, la peliblanca rió ligeramente -Incluso babeas?...- pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

La pelirroja iba a contestar que se callara pero de un movimiento brusco esta sintió un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo que provenía de su entrepierna, se tapo un poco la boca para reprimir el gemido que quería escaparcele, Mira sonrió con sádica diversión.

-"Dios... ya casi llego..."- la visión de la pelirroja se estaba nublando por la excitación, gracias a esto todas las preocupaciones de ser descubierta y arruinar su imagen abandonaron su mente teniendo el único propocito de llegar a ese clímax que desde que venia de su casa iba aguantando, todo gracias a una apuesta con esa demonio... bueno, ahora sabia que fue estúpido de su parte jugar con el diablo...

En ese momento la pelirroja escucho a alguien hablarle frente a ella, frunció el ceño con claro enojo -Hey! Erza, como est... Agh!- no pudo terminar cuando la pelirroja se giro rápidamente hacia el peliazul que le había saludado, un potente puñetazo se estampo en la cara del muchacho noqueandolo al instante.

-CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY APUNTO DE CORRERMEEEE!- el grito proveniente de la pelirroja llamo la atención de mas de uno haciendo que la expresión de esta pasara de enojo a vergüenza para luego volver a enojo con lo que dijo la peliblanca.

-Ara-ara... que fue lo que dijo, presi?- pregunto picara la peliblanca logrando enfadar mas a la pelirroja.

-Cállate Mirajane!... Y ustedes que miran?! vuelvan a lo suyo!- esto ultimo lo grito a los alumnos que la miraban los cuales del miedo se dispersaron al instante, enojada la pelirroja camino a sancadas hacia el edificio principal de la secundaria sin importarle los objetos que vibraban dentro de su intimidad, ese idiota de pelo azul y esa demonio ya le habían jodido el final feliz a esa tortura.

Mientras Jellal seguía tirado en el piso aun noqueado por el golpe de la pelirroja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-No me jodas! enserio?... venga ya Akaime... no es posible que no te ayas tirado a una chica ya- la exclamación sorprendida y burlona de su amigo de cabello blanco y ojos azules resonó en su mente -Todos ya han debutado en ese punto... solo mira a Gray y esa peliazul de la clase de natación... o Gajeel y el echo de que folla como conejo con esa rata de biblioteca, joder! incluso ese asexuado de Dragneel, ese cabrón lo hiso con la rubia porrista... como se llamaba... Luciela? Laura?... Pfff... el punto es que eres un virgo-_

-Ese idiota... por que no se mete en sus asuntos...- murmuro chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, ese era el tema de conversación general ese mes para sus amigos, todos hablaban siempre de como había tenido sexo con su respectivas novias, donde lo habían echo y que tan por encima de los demás estaba cada uno con las "hazañas" que hacían con ellas.

A el no le interesaba tener sexo en realidad... no era gay eso le quedaba claro, pero no le atraía tener sexo con una chica.

Nadie podía negar que era alguien guapo, tenia a una gran cantidad de chicas enamoradas de él, así como los demás tenían su propio séquito de admiradoras él tenia las suyas, era un muchacho de pelo negro con unos raros reflejos naturales de color rojo, su ojos rojos con una delgada cicatriz del lado derecho de la cara que la surcaba del mentón a la frente pasando por sobre su ojos, producto de una pelea al igual que la que tenia Natsu y Laxus, de cuerpo bien construido, aunque su mirada era aburrida y seria siempre con un constante ceño fruncido.

-Todos cogiendo... se creen mejores por eso...- con las manos en los bolsillos camino por los pasillos vacíos de la secundaria, había pasado un rato desde que la campana para entrar había sonado pero no se sentía con ganas de entrar a clases... sep, era el típico chico problema, pero a el le valía si era cliché o no.

Giro a su izquierda comenzando a bajar las escaleras llegando a la parte donde giraba a su derecha para bajar las siguientes escaleras y llegar al piso inferior de la secundaria, cuando estaba girando para bajar una autoritaria voz lo detuvo.

-Oye, tu! la campana de clases ya sonó hace rato! que haces fuera de clases?!- suspiro sonoramente cuando la escucho, realmente Erza era el peor grano en el culo que alguna vez aya tenido.

Erza lo miro con enojo, siempre era el mismo, Dexter Madness de su grupo de amigos era el que menos seguía las reglas del instituto, nunca traía el uniforme completo, siempre rondaba por las instalaciones en hora de clase, nunca escuchaba lo que le decían, al menos en su grupo algo bien hacían los demás incluso Natsu asitia a clases... aunque siempre acababa durmiendoce pero asistía al fin y al cabo.

Dexter le devolvió la mirada serio y pasivo, sin sentirse asustado por encender el enojo de la pelirroja, era el único que nunca se sintió intimidado por ella, incluso aunque no lo demostraran Laxus y Gajeel le temían internamente, pero él no... - _"Muestrale miedo a la chica y terminaras siendo su perro para siempre"_ \- era lo que decía cuando le preguntaban porque no le tenia miedo a la pelirroja.

-No fastidies Scarlet- dijo con simpleza queriendo reanudar su andar pero sintió como la pelirroja soltó un pequeño gemido... un gemido?... se giro a verla, confuso pero sin cambiar su expresión seria vio como la chica estaba muy ligeramente sonrojada.

-Crees que puedes... salirte con la tuya así nada mas, Madness?- pregunto comenzando a bajar las escaleras... grave error.

En ese instante una de esas cosas en su intimidad de clavo en un punto dulce lo que la hizo soltar de la nada un gemido mientras se corria fuertemente, el pelinegro miro en blanco como una numerosa cantidad de pequeños vibradores salían despedidos de debajo de la falda de la chica todos cayendo de lleno por las escaleras.

Erza se quedo estática, su cara estaba mas roja que su pelo mientras en su mente solo repetía una y otra vez -"te odio Mira, te odio Mira, te odio Mira..."- su piernas temblaban pero por suerte no cedieron al poderoso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Dexter por el contrario se le quedo mirando un momento, en su rostro un ligero tono rosa se había mostrado en su mejillas pero su mirada seria seguía en su lugar mirando la expresión abochornada de la pelirroja... suspiro sonoramente...

Erza vio con vergüenza como el pelinegro se agachaba para tomar uno de los vibradores, mojados por su jugos, este estaba roto como uno que otro por la caída, comenzó a tomar uno por uno hasta tenerlos todos en sus manos, luego subio un par de escalones hasta estar frente a Erza, puso todos en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda tomaba la mano de la pelirroja la estendia y depositaba todos los vibradores en ella, todo esto sin decir algo o cambiar su expresión.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...- murmuro el pelinegro antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, la pelirroja quedo desconcertada por esto antes de reaccionar... la había visto... la había visto hacer algo así... estaba arruinada...

En ese momento algo en ella se quebró y todo su lado pervertido comenzó a maquinar cosas completamente absurdas sacadas de los doujins, novelas y mangas hentai que leía por la noche...

Bajo las escaleras hasta detenerse en los primeros escalones de las que daban al piso inferior -Detente hay Madness!- exclamo, el pelinegro ya en el ultimo escalón se giro para verla, se extraño al ver la expresión de la chica, las pupilas de esta eran un garabato, su mejillas estaban rojas y se veía que sudaba notoriamente ademas de que su sonrisa parecía de éxtasis -V-vas a-a tomar ve-entaja de esto, no?- dijo esta como pudo, el pelinegro enarco una ceja sin entender, conocía a la pelirroja desde primaria y nunca la había visto en ese estado.

-De que hablas? no voy a tomar ventaja de nada- respondió tratando de mantenerse serio pero le era difícil, le era incomodo ver a la siempre seria mujer de tal forma.

-Mientes! se que te vas a aprovechar! que me vas a chantajear con que le dirás a todos de lo que acabas de ver! seguro me diste los vibradores para que creyera que no ibas a decir nada pero no es así! apuesto que para tener tu silencio me pedirás que sea tu esclava sexual de ahora en mas, no?! bien en ese caso lo seré! pero solo porque no quiero que nadie sapa de que soy una pervertida en potencia!- el pelinegro la miro todo el tiempo en blanco sin saber de que coño estaba hablando la pelirroja, se giro completamente hacia ella viendo como esta daba un pequeño respingo y una torcida y excitada sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, la miro un momento antes de abrir la boca para negar que hablaría pero en ese momento una serie de oraciones lo atacaron.

 _-Eres un virgo...-_

 _-Ayer lo hice con Luce, fue increíble! no sabes lo que te pierdes!-_

 _-Se ríen de que lo hago con una enana plana... pfff... no han visto su trasero, Y NUNCA LO VERÁN!-_

 _-Tener a Juvia a mis pies realmente resulta increíble... no siempre es así pero... es muy placentero que haga todo lo que le diga cuando quiera...-_

Chasqueo la lengua luego de fruncir el ceño -"Podría intentarlo... después de todo cuando podría tener a la infame Erza Scarlet tan dispuesta a coger..."- soltó un suspiro sonoro antes de mirarla -Bien... por mi silencio... seras mi esclava de ahora en mas...- la voz empleada para decir eso mojo mas de lo que ya estaba a la pelirroja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apoyo la espalda contra una de las paredes del edificio, seguían aun en las escaleras pero aun faltaban unos 30 minutos para que la campana de receso sonara, la pelirroja jadeaba ligeramente, su ojos estaban entrecerrados y nublados por esa desbordante lujuria que salido de la nada por algún motivo que el pelinegro no conocía.

Erza se acuclillo frente a él, la vio llevar las manos al cierre de su pantalón lo bajo para luego hacer lo mismo con el pantalón y los boxers del pelinegro, bajo estos se encontró con una media erección que al verla le hizo sonreír embobada.

-Así que si te habías excitado por lo que viste...- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a masturbar al pelinegro logrando que este se comenzara a poner completamente duro.

-No soy completamente ajeno al sexo opuesto, solo no me comporto como un pervertido- respondió aguantando un par de gemidos el ojirrojo, no podía negar que lo que hacia la chica se sentía bien.

-Enserio?... y si no eres un pervertido, que haces aprovechándote de esta indefensa chica?- soltó con voz picara la pelirroja viendo como el miembro del pelinegro se hacia cada vez mas grande a la par que se endurecía por sus tacto.

-Indefensa dices? ambos sabemos que no estarías asiendo esto si no fuera porque quieres...- Dexter soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la pelirroja apretó un poco su hombría una vez que esta estuvo ya dura por completo.

-Waah... es mas grande de lo que pensaba... aunque nunca e visto una en realidad...- esto ultimo lo murmuro mientras acercaba la nariz para olfatearlo un poco acto que avergonzó un poco al pelinegro a la vez que lo extrañaba al ver la expresión extasiada de la pelirroja -aah... tiene un olor fuerte... pero me encanta- murmuro pasando ambas manos por el miembro, Dexter no sabia exactamente porque la pelirroja tenia las manos tan suaves a pesar de que entrenaba kendo, no era como que le importase tampoco.

-nunca viste una?... que no que salias con Jellal?- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando una ceja confuso, la pelirroja bufo los labios pegados a la cabeza del Madness lo que lo hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Ese idiota... es demasiado princeso para tomar la iniciativa- dijo antes de llevar la hombría del pelinegro a su boca dando un fuerte chupón logrando conseguir un buen numero de pequeños gemidos del ojirrojo junto con uno que otro gruñido lo que afianzaba la seguridad de la pelirroja.

-"No se siente nada mal"- Dexter entre ligeros suspiros enredo los dedos de su mano entre los cabellos de la pelirroja, no aplicaba presión ni nada, dejaba que ella fuera a su ritmo de momento.

El pelinegro no sabia como la Scarlet tenia tanta habilidad para esto pero lo dejo como que era mero instinto o era gracias a que leía porno o algo, dejo eso de lado cuando la pelirroja comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

Los sonidos y sensaciones creadas por el acto de la pelirroja prendían de a montón al Madness que ya casi por eyacular tomo la cabeza de la pelirroja con ambas manos y la obligo a tomar todo su miembro completo, Erza lucho contra el reflejo de vomitar, mas unas cuantas lagrimas se crearon en los rabillos de sus ojos, poco después sintió el esperma del pelinegro invadir su boca y garganta.

-Aaaah... esto si se siente increíble...- murmuro el ojirrojo soltándolo todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Erza poco a poco comenzó a tragar lo que entraba por su boca dejando escapar un poco del liquido blanco cuando saco el miembro de su boca, Dexter bajo la mirada para verla tragando en seco cuando la vio hacer unas gárgaras con su semen -"condenada pervertida..."- pensó.

-Realmente te corriste mucho... hace mucho que no te desestrezas?- pregunto con una sonrisa tentadora, Dexter chasqueo la lengua.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo...- murmuro frunciendo el ceño -...Es hora de ir a lo siguiente, así que desnúdate- dijo el ojirrojo mirándola, Erza ensancho su sonrisa.

-Acaso piensas tomar la iniciativa?- pregunto parandoce y comenzando a desabrochar su saco rojo de presidenta.

-Tengo que, no? dijiste que eras mi esclava...- se acerco para quedar frente a ella mostrando una sonrisa salvaje en su facciones, algo que nunca vio la pelirroja pero que la excito nuevamente -...Así que...- la tomo con su mano derecha por el mentón -...tengo que actuar como un amo- se acercandoce mas cerro la distancia entre él y la pelirroja besándola apasionadamente, Erza se sorprendió un poco por la movida del muchacho, mas gustosa acepto el beso entre abriendo su boca para dar paso a una batalla entre lenguas explorando la boca del otro con necesidad.

Durante el beso Dexter deslizo sus manos quitandole la chaqueta roja a la Scarlet para luego comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de esta, ambos querían arrancar la prenda pero Erza estaría en problemas de hacerlo, cuando esta termino en el suelo el pelinegro se separo de ella para contemplarla, subió de abajo hasta arriba, pasando su mirada por el abdomen liso de la pelirroja, músculos en el no del todo visibles, siguió su subida hasta los grandes pechos de la pelirroja, blanquecinos, resguardados por un sujetador negro simple, se sonrojo al verlos, luego siguió por su escote, su apetecible cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, no era inconsciente de la enorme belleza de Erza pero sin duda ahora estaba deslumbrante, con eso labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas rojas y su brillantes ojos cafés seguido de su cabello rojo escarlata que en secreto tanto le gustaba, tenia una fuerte debilidad por la pelirrojas.

-Eres... hermosa la verdad- dijo soltando una pequeña risa entre dientes, la pelirroja se avergonzó por lo dicho por el pelinegro, el nunca le había alagado, lo único que resivia de el eras palabras serias e insultos pero extrañamente... se sintió condenadamente bien oírlo decir eso.

Erza sonrió de medio lado antes posar uno dedo en el pecho de ojirrojo con una mirada picara -Alagandome así de la nada, eh? pero de todas formas no es justo que la medio desnuda sea yo... que amo tan injusto eres...- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, Dexter soltó un bufido.

-Bien... tu ganas...- comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa desarreglada hasta quitársela, Erza se mordió el labio inferior, era visible que el muchacho no era tan marcado como Jellal o Gray pero tenia lo suyo, alzo su mano derecha y paso los dedos por las dos grandes cicatrices que tenia a lo largo de tórax, una de ellas iba de su hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de la cintura mientras el otro iba del hombro izquierdo hasta el final del pectoral de forma vertical, ambas eras cicatrices delgas como la de su cara, ella lo miro interrogante -Jako y yo no eramos nada tranquilos cuando niños...- respondió ligeramente.

-Hmph...- la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos nuevamente para besarlo en lo que rodeaba al muchacho con los brazos por el cuello pegando sus grandes pechos al pecho del pelinegro, este la tomo por la cintura antes de pasar sus manos por su espalda hasta el gancho del sujetador, por suerte a la primera logro soltarlo, la pelirroja se alejo de el para quitárselo dejando sus pechos al aire, Dexter se quedo mirándolos por un momento enfocando su vista en los pezones rosados y duros con unas aureolas algo grandes, Erza sonrió se forma sensual.

-Para no ser un pervertido pareces comértelas con la mirada...- dijo mirándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos por debajo de sus pechos levantándolos un poco.

El ojirrojo nuevamente volvio a bufar -Quien diablos te manda a tenerlas asi?- dijo en un tono falsamente molesto que hiso reir un poco a la pelirroja.

Con una media sonrisa el pelinegro no tardo en atacar el cuello de la Presidenta mientras sus manos fueron a amasar ambos globos de carne, esto genero varios gemidos provenir de la pelirroja, bajo de beso en beso, de mordida en mordida, de lamida en lamida, hasta lo pechos de la pelirroja, poso sus manos por debajo de ellos y llevo su boca al pezón izquierdo, chupo y mordió el rozado pezón endurecido mientras amasaba el pecho derecho pellizcando el pezón debes en cuando sacando mas gemidos de la pelirroja.

-Aaah!... si, Dexter... sigue...- decía la pelirroja entre gemidos fortaleciendo la confianza del pelinegro que al igual que ella no lo hacia nada mal para ser su primera vez.

-"Supongo que escuchar a esos idiotas y leer uno que otros doujin o manga hentai sirvió después de todo"- pensó alternando entre pezones, mientras mordía ligeramente el pezón izquierdo llevo su mano derecha por debajo de la falda de la pelirroja, debido al toque imprevisto la pelirroja soltó un fuerte gemido.

-Ooooh!... Kami... eso se siente increíble...- dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro frotaba su intimidad antes de meter un par de dedos dentro de ellos, la acción le dio un nuevo golpe éxtasis que la hizo ponerse de puntas de pie -Aaaaaaaah!- echo la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo una de Ahegao -Dexter... Dexter ya no puedo mas...- dijo entre jadeos, movió su mirada hacia la erección del pelinegro que se notaba con ganas de entrar en acción -Lo quiero dentro!- soltó con las pupilas echas corazón.

-Wow... si que quieres esto...- dijo el pelinegro viendo su expresión, el también quería estar dentro de ella no cabía duda -"al fin y al cabo esos bastardos si que tenían razón"-

-Apúrate...- dijo la pelirroja cuando lo vio alinearse con ella, el pelinegro le quito la falda notando que esta estorbaba para luego ponerse en posición.

-Preparada?...- dijo jugeton el pelinegro.

-Hazlo de una malditaaaaAAAAAAAAH!- no pudo terminan pues el pelinegro la penetro de golpe, ella apretó los dientes al sentir un fuerte dolor -I-Idi-Idiota!... esos dolió...- dijo soltando un par de quejidos, Dexter le sonrió.

-Lo querías rápido, no?- río entre dientes cuando esta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Calla... aaaah!- soltó un gemido cuando el pelinegro comenzó con su ida y vuelta, saliendo y entrando de la pelirroja de una forma brusca pero placentera para la chica que paso de sentir dolor a placer en un instante.

Dexter la tomo por las piernas y las enrollo en su cintura mientras ponía sus manos en el generoso culo de la Scarlet, esto profundizo las estocadas que incluso llegaban a tocar la boca del útero de la pelirroja, esta soltaba gemidos sin importarles ser escuchada por medio colegio.

Las fuertes penetraciones siguieron y siguieron de forma fuerte y profunda hasta que el pelinegro la bajo y la puso de espaldas a él, levanto el culo corazón de la chica dándole una fuerte bofetada que saco otro gemido de placer y dolor de ella.

-Kami... ponerte tan brusco así de repente...- la pelirroja lo miro por encima del hombro de una forma que encendió mas al muchacho.

-Bueno, tu te lo buscaste esclava...- sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a penetrar a la pelirroja sacandole nuevamente otra serie de gemidos.

-Siiii... me encanta de esta forma...- soltó excitada mientras sentía la hombría del muchacho entrar y salir de dentro suyo una y otra y otra vez mientras debes en cuando le daba una nalgada fuerte que solo lograba hacer sentir bien a la pelirroja.

Paso un momento en el que estuvieron en esa posición hasta que el pelinegro escucho unos gritos y risas provenir del patio del colegio, una sádica sonrisa se forma en su rostro al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

La nublada chica no replico cuando el muchacho la levanto por debajo de las rodillas mientras abría de par en par sus piernas dejando ver como el miembro del muchacho entraba y salia de su intimidad una y otra vez, la giro hacia el gran ventanal que había justo detrás de ellos poniéndola de cara contra el vidrio, tembló un poco ante la frialdad de la superficie y sintió sus pezones rozar contra esta, en cualquier momento cortaría el cristal si seguía frotando sus pezones por la superficie, el pelinegro la apoyo aun mas contra la superficie haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra esta y apoyara las manos en esta, posteriormente sintió el caliente aliento del ojirrojo cerca de su oreja.

-Me pregunto... que dirían todos en el colegio si se enteraran de que su siempre poderosa presidenta no es nada mas que una pervertida ninfomana...- susurro a su oído lo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos dandoce cuanta de donde se encontraba.

Algo de su cordura salio a flote en ese momento -No...- murmuro apenas audible mientras trataba de empuja con sus brazos la ventana para alejarse de ella pero era inútil.

.

.

.

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento por unos minutos luego de haber dado varias vueltas al patio del colegio, actualmente se encontraba en clase de Ed. Física y en una de sus muchos enfrentamientos con Gray esta vez para ver quien lograba dar mas vueltas al patio, pero al final el cansancio lo venció, después de todo seguía siendo humano no un muchacho criado por un dragón.

Entre jadeos escucho unos sonidos leves... muy leves pero el siempre fue de tener una enorme audición por lo que se giro hacia todos lados, esos sonido le parecían... gemidos?... miro a todos lados hasta llevar su vista hacia el colegio... casi le saltan los ojos de las cuencas con lo que veía en ese momento...

En una de las ventanas que daban a las escaleras se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas en una situación el la que en su vida creyó verla, y menos con el chico que estaba con ella.

En la ventana se podía ver a la misma Erza Scarlet a la que todos temían, el incluyendoce, con las piernas abiertas mostrando su feminidad siendo penetrada por el miembro de chico problema Dexter Madness, la pelirroja tenia uno de sus brazos por encima del cuello del muchacho dándole acceso a este para chupar uno de sus pezones mientras las penetraciones no se detenían.

Quedo viendo la escena atónito, a su lado sitio a Gray revasarlo pero antes de que este se alejara el pelirosa lo tomo por el hombro deteniéndolo de golpe, obviamente esto cabreo al Fullbuster.

-Que diablos te pasa Cerebro de Flama?!- exclamo con enojo mas Natsu no le respondió, solo lo tomo por el mentón y movió su cara en dirección a la escena el la ventana... la expresión de Gray fue igual a la del pelirosa -No me jodas...- dijo sorprendido, miro la escena sacada de un doujin hentai en shock mientras en su interior un pequeño atisbo de celos se le genero.

Y la verdad es que aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho había tenido ganas de hacer algo así con la pelirroja desde hacia tiempo y hubiera seguido con esas ganas de no ser por Juvia que le hacia olvidar eso todo el tiempo.

Cerca de ellos bajo un árbol descansando se encontraba Jako junto con Gejeel, ambos estaban charlando antes de que el peliblanco, recostando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que... funciono...- dijo para si, mas Gajeel lo miro sin entender.

-Que murmuras, Jako?- pregunto el de los pirsings, el peliblanco solo atino señalar donde miraba, el Redfox miro donde se le indicaba para ver sorprendido la ventana, la escena era ligeramente diferente a la que habían visto Natsu y Gray, ahora el pelinegro tomaba ambos pechos de la pelirroja en sus manos, el ida y vuelta de sus caderas no se detenían, Erza echo los brazos hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza tomando los desordenados cabellos del ojirrojo que sonreía con superioridad al notar las miradas de su grupo de amigos, mas era una suerte que ningún otro alumno se aya dado cuenta de lo que sucedía -Gihi... ese maldito de Akaime no se quiere quedar atrás, eh?-

-Era de esperarse, Kurogane- el peliblanco sonrió de medio lado antes de ponerse de pie a un lado de Gajeel -hazte el enfermo- pido de la nada.

-Que? para que?- pregunto mirando al ojiazul.

-Acaso no querías hacerle compania a Levy en la biblioteca? ademas con esa imagen de resien seguro ya te encendiste- dijo este de forma despreocupada.

Gajeel chasqueo la lengua -Cierra la boca... ademas, quien se encendió no fui yo... fueron ese par de idiotas- Señalo con el dedo hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y Gray, este ultimo llevaba a un falsamente enfermo pelirosa arrastrando.

-Profesora! iré a llevar a Natsu a la enfermería, al parecer se mareo de nuevo!- informo este mientras la profesora aceptaba que lo llevara.

-Nosotros iremos con el! usted sabe que al pelo de chicle no le gusta estar en la enfermería!- dijo Jako mientras seguía junto a Gajeel al par de adolescentes.

Poco después el cuarteto estaba en los pasillos.

-Bien, Luce esta con las porristas así que... no vemos...- dijo sin mas Natsu mientras se encaminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza hacia el gimnasio.

-bien, nos vemos luego- dijeron Gray y Gajeel mientras se dirigían a donde siempre estaban sus novias, el primero tomo rumbo a la piscina cerrada de la escuela mientras el de pelo largo y negro se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Jako suspiro sonoramente -Grupo de ninfomanos... oh, bueno... a estas horas ya debe de estar en la sala del consejo estudiantil, tengo que decirle que el plan funciono a fin de cuentas- dijo encaminandoce a aquella sala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Oooh... que lastima, los espectadores se fueron- dijo el pelinegro con falsa desilucion, la jadeante pelirroja no contesto solo giro su cabeza a un lado y beso al pelinegro con salvajismo el cual el correspondió gustoso.

Se arrodillo con ella frente a el aun dándole la espalda, siguió penetrándola sintiendo que estaba ya por llegar a su limite y la pelirroja no estaba diferente.

La tomo por la cintura y la movía a un lado dejándola en el suelo en cuatro la pelirroja lo miro por sobre el hombro seductoramente -Vamos Dexter... falta poco...- dijo el lo que restregaba su culo en la hombría del pelinegro quien con fuerza la penetro nuevamente llegando aun mas profundo -AAAAH... KAMI! ME ENCANTA ESTO! DAME MAS FUERTE, DEXTER! NO DEJES DE DESTROZARME EL COÑO!- exclamo con lujuria desbordad la pelirroja mientras el pelinegro la seguía follando con fuerza y rapidez.

Poco a poco el final se acercaba y ambos lo sabían, el miembro del pelinegro se ensancho un poco mas y la intimidad de Erza se estrecho dándole un fuerte y placentero apretón que dejo al pelinegro en las nubes por un momento.

-VAMOS DEXTER! PINTAME EL COÑO DE BLANCO! NO TE DETENGAS, CÓRRETE DENTRO POR FAVOR!- comenzó a gritar con la mente en nublada la pelirroja soltando un gruñido de desaporbacion cuando el muchacho salio de la nada de ella.

Si darle tiempo a replicar la giro dejándola boca arriba para luego poner su miembro entre los senos de la chica quien ni lenta ni boba los junto apretándolo entre ellos, como siguiera follandola el pelinegro no detuvo sus caderas.

-Mierda! me voy correr!- exclamo este quitando su miembro de entre los pechos -No voy a pintarte el coño! serán las tetas!- dijo este con una media sonrisa mientras soltaba todo sobre los senos de la peliroja.

Esta gimió gustosa llegando a su orgasmo al sentir la caliente semilla sobre sus pechos.

Jadeante el pelinegro se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, mira a la chica también regular su respiración para luego pasar los dedos por su manchados senos, Dexter trago en seco cuando la vio comenzar a lamer todo su semen gustosa.

-Mmmm... es salado... pero me gusta- dijo sonriendole seductora al pelinegro quien suspiro con una media sonrisa, la chica gateo hasta el para luego recostarse de las sobre el pecho de este -Eso fue increíble, sabes?- dijo dándole un pequeño beso al muchacho, sus labios aun seguían sabiendo a fresas a pesar de lo de hacia un momento.

-Seeeh... nunca creí que hacer algo así se sentiría tan bien...- dijo con su respiración ya tranquila el ojirrojo.

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a besar al pelinegro quien gustoso respondió.

.

.

.

En el gimnasio de la secundaria hacia un rato las porristas habían dejado de ensayar sus paso por lo que el sitio se encontraba decierto o eso parecia.

Dentro de la habitación donde se guardaban los materiales para gimnasia se encontraban Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia en una situación similar a la que el pelinegro y la pelirroja habían estado hacia unos momentos.

Natsu cuando llego solo planeaba decirle a la rubia lo que acababa de ver hacia unos momento pero el verla llegar junto a él algo sudada por el ensayo y desprendiendo una fragancia muy atractiva para el pelirosa encendiéndolo al instante, sin esperar un segundo cuando las demás chicas desaparecieron la arrastro hacia esa habitación, no mucho después la de ojos chocolate estaba en cuatro con el pelirosa penetrándola mientras le contaba lo que acaba de ver.

-Ya... ya veo...- dijo esta entre jadeos mientras sentía al pelirosa respirarle calidamente cerca de la oreja, algo que solo logro excitarla mas -ya era hora... aah... de que Erza... decidiera ir por otro lado...- dijo mientras se arrodillaba quedando de espaldas al Dragneel quien no desaprovecho manociar sus enormes pechos.

-Cierto, Jellal nunca supo lo que tenia- agrego Natsu mientras pellizcaba los pezones rosados de la chica sacandole un fuerte gemido -Pero dejemos eso de lado... con verlos hacer algo como eso... me dieron ganas de acerté mil cosas ahora- La rubia sonrió de medio lado para luego proceder a besar apasionadamente a su novio quien correspondió gustoso.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la piscina interna de la secundaria, en los baños de esta se podía oír la regadera de las duchas tratar de callar los gemidos y gritos de sierta peliazul.

-Juvia esta feliz de que Erza-san este ahora con Dexter-kun- dijo la peliazul con las piernas y brazos rodeando al pelinegro quien le besaba y mordía el cuello sacando gemidos y quejidos satisfactorios de la chica -Ahora... Juvia tendrá la polla de Gray-sama para ella sola!... aaaah! ahora Juvia no tiene ninguna rival de amor mas!- dijo la peliazul besando al pelinegro quien correspondió aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas.

.

.

.

-Gajeel... no...- dijo tenuemente Levy aguantando los gemidos queriendo salir por su boca.

Era lunes ese dia por lo que la biblioteca estaba serrada, pero ya que Levy era alguien que frecuentaba siempre en sus ratos libres el lugar tenia el privilegio de poder entrar cuando quisiera.

-Vamos enana... se que te esta gustando... solo acéptalo- dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa mientras impedía que las peliazul cerrada las piernas, sonrojada esta lo miro por sobre el hombro.

-Pero no es momento... aah... tengo examen mañana...- replico bajando un poco la mirada, se puso aun mas roja cuando vio que el miembro de su novio sobre salia de su cuerpo.

-Gihi... yo no te detengo de estudiar, enana- el Redfox puso a Levy sobre la mesa boca abajo, sin detener su vaivén, ella quedo sobre todos los libros y notas que estaba leyendo.

-Así nadie podría estudiar!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un gemido sonoro.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de la sala del consejo estudiantil, paseo su vista por el lugar antes de fijar su vista en la vice-presidenta, sonrió de medio lado.

-Llamarte "Demonio" se te queda corto, sabes?- dijo este mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Ella le sonrió de una forma Dulce, mas internamente reía con malicia -De que hablas Jako-kun? yo solo ayudaba a una amiga, nada mas- dijo la peliblanca de forma inocente.

-Vaya forma de ayudarla, hacerla venir con la vagina llena de vibradores y luego decirle que estaba Akaime rondando fuera de clases...- enumero con una media sonrisa.

-y parece que el ultimo punto de mi plan concluyo exitosamente- sonrió poniendoce de pie para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco.

-Fue toda una maravilla... es una suerte que nadie de la clase 2-B y A sepan lo que estaban haciendo, apenas yo y los demás los logramos ver- sonrió mostrando sus aserrados dientes a la peliblanca frente a el.

-Ya veo... sin duda todo esa frustacion sexual de Erza debió explotar cuando lo tubo en frente- murmuro la ojiazul mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del Sanity.

-Eso es seguro... pero dime, habara alguna recompenza por aberte ayudado un poco? Akaime no se ubiera interesado tanto en tener sexo con Scarlet de no ser por lo que le dije- la rodeo por la cintura para luego compartir un corto beso con la demonio.

-Claro...- dijo pasando sus delicados dedos por el pecho desnudo de Jako, pasándolos principalmente por una gran quemadura en este (como al de Grimmjow de Bleach), Jako a diferencia de Gray no se sacaba toda la ropa, si no que era propenso a abrirse la camisa o sacarse la camiseta, con tal de dejar al descubierto su tórax -...pero yo creo que lo hubiera echo aun si no le decías nada, pero aun así...- se separo de el antes de proceder a sentarse sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja -...podría darte una recompensa de todas formas- sonrió de forma seductora al peliblanco.

-Aceptare cualquier cosa que venga de ti, mi demonio- sonrió el ojiazul acercandoce para besarlas con mas pasión.

.

 **-Epilogo:**

.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente en la entrada del colegio todos los alumnos de este veía con miedo a la pareja que entraba por el portón de entrada al instituto.

-Oi... que diablos haces, Erza?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Dexter Madness, le era incomoda la situación pues no todos los días tenias a la toda poderosa presidenta del consejo estudiantil rodeando tu brazo con una expresión de felicidad pura.

-Vamos Dexter... que tiene de raro estar abrazada al brazo de mi nuevo novio?- pregunto esta con una sonrisa, todos a su alrededor tuvieron un escalofrió, verla hacia era aterradoramente extraño.

-Yo nunca acepte serlo- gruño este con una mirada aburrida y enojada.

-Lo hiciste al momento de prometerme que en algún momento te correrías dentro mio- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Eres... idiota verdad?...- dijo con una cara inexpresiva el Madness, soltó un suspiro antes de ver algo tirado frente a ellos -Y a este que le paso?- pregunto al momento de ver a Jellal tirado en el suelo aun noqueado, con los ojos en blanco y un orbe blanco saliendole de la boca ademas que su mejilla estaba roja e hinchada.

Erza puso una cara que aterro a todos -Eso le enseñara a nunca interrumpirme cuando me estoy por correr- dijo con una voz de ultratumba, mas el pelinegro sudo una gota por lo que dijo.

Soltó un suspiro comenzando a dirigirse hacia el edificio del colegio siendo seguido muuuuy de cerca... por una Pervertida Presidenta...

* * *

 **Bueno! y hasta aquí el One-shot, que les pareció? bueno?, malo?, pésimo?... en mi opinión no me quedo como yo quería... en mi mente se veía mejor, pero bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que dejen su Review así no pienso que el fic fue tan malo como el principal que tengo :v**

 **Muerte al Jerza y sin mas me voy yendo que tengo que comenzar con el cap 11 de Akame no Kokuryu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIN MAS, SE DESPIDE**

 **.**

 **DEXTERMADENSS31**


End file.
